


Images Repeating

by Eleai



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, because sometimes the only thing that can break you is enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleai/pseuds/Eleai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Damon reflects and regrets after Elena turns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Images Repeating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fluffyfrolicker](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fluffyfrolicker).



> Prompt: Here is the repeated image of the lover destroyed. 
> 
> Written for the TVD comment ficathon on Livejournal.

It takes him a week to even look at her. 

He stands across the room, shoulders rigid, back straight _he can’t be near her, not like this because he forgets to remember that she can’t break_ and all he can think about when he looks at her is the shape of her mouth under his.  __

“You fucking died,” he tells her because he can’t get anymore words out _and_ _she had tasted like orange soda and hotel toothpaste and itsalwaysgoingtobe Stefan_ and she doesn’t even flinch.  (He should have remembered that Petrovas never break.) 

“I know,” she says and it’s calm and quiet and smooth and she sounds like Katherine now _and he wonders if they feel the same, satin over iron and if Stefan can still taste the difference._  

He’s almost surprised when he finds himself on the floor _and fuck when did he get this fragile_ , and she’s across the room before he can blink. 

“I would have saved you,” he breathes and closes his eyes against the emptiness of her stare because he can’t look at her like this _preserved and perfect and God, the irony does not escape him_ and then he feels her hand against his cheek. 

“And that’s why I chose Stefan.”

And she’s Katherine and Elena and _fuck, he’ll never learn_ andhe wonders if she knows that she has the power to break them all.  


End file.
